No More Timeouts
by musesofthemind
Summary: With Fitz campaigning for Susan and Olivia working with Mellie Sparks are bound to fly as the two find themselves in a familiar place and feeling.
1. Chapter 1

No More Timeouts

She watches Him as he talks to the crowd, captivating them with his magnetic, electrifying soul. Shakes her head in disbelief as she hides behind the curtain, this man still knows how to charm a crowd, and if she is being completely honest, he has somehow managed to charm her too. Olivia watches the way his lips part, how he smiles at the question he doesn't like in order to hide his annoyance.

The anchor looks at her question before returning her eyes to the president. "Much has been said about your presidency and your personal life. Your ex wife and your ex girlfriend are working together for the same office you have resided in for eight years, how do you feel about that?'

Fitz:'I think it shows that the women I have loved are strong and intelligent women who don't need a man to make them who they are. Mellie is accomplished and brilliant in her own right and she does not need me or any man to tell her that.'

The crowd erupts with claps at the Presidents speech and Olivia too finds herself smiling at him, in a way that only he can bring out in her. He is helping Susan, technically he is the enemy but when he looks and says all the right things how can she not be moved. Her hand covers her smile as she listens to his words with the greatest detail.

Anchor:' President Grant much has been said about your personal life and how you have had your heart broken. Many people still want to know; do you still believe in love and marriage ?'

Olivia loses her balance at the question she falters subtly but manages to gain her composure quickly without anyone noticing. The question Richard asked is the same question she ponders about every day, she finds herself lifting her head up to listen to him, in what felt like forever, he finally opened his mouth as Olivia opened her mouth and waited for his response.

Fitz:'I still believe that if two people are meant to be together then they will find their way back to one another. I believe love at the end of the day is the strongest power and while my relationships did not end the way I imagined them too. That does not mean that they were not a success because I learned and I have grown how to be a better man,father, and President . Success is what you make it out to be and I believe my relationships have showed me how to be better so that the next time it happens, hopefully it will be my last.'

His head turns as he scans the room and finally his eyes land on the person he has been searching for. His eyes glow with sincerity as he stares at the woman he has loved all these years. Time stops for a moment as they share this moment they never expected to have again, she licks her lips and shakes her head flustered by déjà vu; that after all these years; Firzgerald Grant still manages to take her breath away completely.

And as quickly as the moment came, the moment diminished but the tension had intensified nonetheless.

Fitz watches Olivia and Mellie as they celebrate, their small victory. He knows he should walk away and go in his room but he hears her laugh and suddenly he can't stop himself from being in the room with her and not know what has caused her to laugh and if so, how can he possibly get Olivia to laugh again.

Olivia laughing is a rare attraction to some but never to him, her laugh is loud something you would never expect from a girl like her, someone so composed and closed from all others except him. He has heard Olivia professional laugh, the one that doesn't quite hit the diaphragm and he has heard her true laugh; a laugh that resonant deep in the stomach before coming out loudly. That is thing about him. And Olivia; Olivia has shared with him her dreams and fears and he gave her the same.

"I hope you two aren't laughing at me?" Fitz asked walking into the small room filled with empty wine glasses. "Did I miss the party?"

She looks him up and down, and downs the rest of her scotch. She takes note of the tie he is wearing, knowing very well she bought him that tie, and that flag pin that he still proudly wears. She admires him in what felt like forever, if possible he grew even more dashing than before and it's that thought alone that unnerves Olivia .

Seeing that Olivia wasn't going to speak Mellie Motions for Fitz to join them at the table as she pours him a glass of scotch, as she nurses her moonshine. "Nope we are not making fun of you and yes you missed the party but I think you can catch up pretty quickly."

And he does, in a hour he was feeling a very decent buzz as he and Mellie mostly conversed as Olivia looked on and drunk silently only speaking when spoken too. Fitz wasn't sure if he had offended her or whether she was annoyed by his presence but either way he was going to stay and enjoy himself.

Olivia looks around the empty room, looking at the empty glasses so she wouldn't have to look at him, she feels his eyes on her and without a second pass she glances at him and catches him staring at her, challenging her to speak but she doesn't.

She panics at the sight of Mellie getting up to leave "where are you going?" Liv asked as nonchalantly as she possibly could

"I am going to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow , and the president can't be up all night"

"Well I'm up" Fitz says

"You don't really count, you're on your way out "

"That's right, I am" Fitz nods agreeing with Mellie. Olivia steals a glance at him, wanting desperately to know what his plans were after the White House and if he planned to spend that time alone.

"Yeah, I should go too" Olivia says seeing this as her chance to get away from Fitz

"Same" Fitz says getting up " but I'm going to stay down here for alittle bit. It was nice talking to you Mellie."

Mellie waits for Olivia for a second but she saw how she purposely moved slowed, how her eyes went to Fitz's, how throughout the night neither one could stop staring at the other. Selfishly she wanted to break up the party because as much as she has moved on, it doesn't stop hurting to see the man she once loved looking at another woman in a way he never looked at her.

He smiles at her as she walks to refill her glass any excuse to put some separation between them.

"It's just you and me now" Fitz says walking over to the bar as he moves closer to Olivia

She smiles softly clearly frazzled by the close proximity of being near him.

"I have to hand it to you, you've really done wonders to Mellie's campaign". He pauses for a moment taking her in "she is lucky to have you"

Olivia plays with the napkin as she begins to speak knowing that if she looks at him, that would be her detriment "well, Mellie is a great candidate so it's easy" but before she could continue she lifted her head and caught Fitz's knowing stare and she too had to laugh at her own statement

"Okay, so...Mellie is...Mellie " she hears him laugh at her own joke

"Oh Olivia I thought you had learned by now"

" Mellie isn't that bad " Olivia says trying to defend Mellie even though she knows whatever words she comes up with can never possibly give Mellie justice or help with her character for better or worse; Mellie is who she will always be.

Fitz gives her an incredulous look before beginning to speak "well you've done great; it's a shame you're on the wrong side; we could certainly use you on the winning team"

She laughs at his joke "what makes you think I'm on the losing team." Olivia says eyeing Fitz with a sense of gleam in her eye.

Fitz laughs at Olivia's retort, smiling how after all the years and pain, they are still able to joke.

Olivia grabs her drink and moves away from the bar " I actually shouldn't be here right now, talking to you "

"Why not?" Fitz asked not moving from his place at the bar

"I'm fraternizing with the enemy"

She feels him moving behind her, her skin becomes flush as she knows he's watching her in the way that only he can.

"So I'm the enemy" he croons softly as he looks down at Olivia making sure to keep enough space between the two of them.

Olivia finds her lips open and her mouth suddenly parched at the nearness of Fitz; she shakes her head annoyed that he has once again made her discombobulated.

"You were incredible out there talking to the people...it felt like you were a candidate for a moment."

Fitz nods his head in agreement as he slowly gives Olivia the space she wanted at first but now she slightly panics at the gap.

"Well, being on the campaign was grueling and exhausting but that was the time of my life...we had a lot of great memories" Fitz says with a bit of nostalgia as he thinks back to the time not so long ago.

The space Fitz gave, Olivia gladly closed as she moves closer to Fitz to share memories that though were long ago, still feel like yesterday in her mind. "The campaign was a great time"

"It was" Fitz agrees "we had some good memories"

"Yeah ..." Olivia pauses "we did" she whispers sadly

Fitz stares at Olivia for a moment waiting for her to say something but she doesn't and he takes that as his cue to leave.

"Did you mean what you said" Olivia asked before Fitz walked away

"What?"

"When you spoke, you said that you believe that two people can still find their way back to one another if they still love each other"

He smiles softly at Olivia before standing directly in front of her "I do." He licks his lips before his voice drops an octave "do you?"

She turns around quickly; Fitz is saying all the right words to and she can't stop herself from kissing him with every breath she has but she can't. The fear is frightening as her mind begins to play the 'what if' game she despises yet somehow can't seem to stop.

"This is getting to be inappropriate " she whispers more to herself than to Fitz

"Then let's be inappropriate " she feels his warm breath on her neck, she looks from left to right as she struggled with what to do and who could possibly walk in on them at this very moment .

"Fitz "

"Am I still the man you voted for ?" He murmurs in her ear

"Am I?" He whispers as he slowly turns her in his arms

"We shouldn't be doing this" Olivia whispers as she fights the urge to act in her feelings.

"Okay" Fitz says walking out the door knowing Olivia was walking slowly right behind him

The elevator door closes and without a second to spare she turns on the emergency button

"Liv?" Fitz asked concerned

"I'm scared, with how I feel about you " she whispers " I think about you ...I worry about you all the time and I'm scared that if I " she stops talking as her eyes lift to meet his, waiting for him to say something, anything that will stop her heart from beating at this irregular rate.

Fitz smiles at her as he moves to fill the space between them and without saying a word she kisses him with a gentle touch as she tells herself that this moment is real, she moans as his tongue enters her mouth, how suddenly the world came together so that she could have this moment she so desperately needs .

It was only when her feet touched the floor and his lips removed from hers that she saw that they were at her hotel door.

"Just go in your room and close the door"

"What" Olivia somehow manages to ask, dumbfounded as to how they ended here and why their lips are no longer connected

"Go in your room and we'll pretend this never happened"

"And what if I don't want to' she murmurs softly

"I'm not going to force you into something your not ready for..." Fitz smiles easily at her to show he's not angry if she does decide to walk in her room "go in your room"

But Olivia doesn't listen, she's tired of doing what everyone expects her to do, she's earned this and she more than deserves this moment with him and so she walks strongly ahead of him as she walks towards his room. Her walk is firm, confident as she decides to follow her heart instead of her head, making sure to act on her feelings instead of denying them as she has done often in her past.

She waits for him at his door, turning softly to look at his transfixed face, his blue eyes shining with little specks that look like stars.

"No more timeouts" Fitz says gently before opening the door.

"No more timeouts" Olivia promises

As their old world comes to a close, a new one is just beginning.

x

i have had this idea in my head for months and so I had to write it. Not entirely sure if this is a one-off but I hope you all enjoy. Until next time Xoxo


	2. I See You

**This is a one shot of how I imagine Olivia finding out that Fitz knew about her abortion.**

 **I see you**

Abby goes to Olivia's apartment for a night cap as they share a bottle of wine. Olivia mentions going to the White House tomorrow and Abby freezes momentarily stunned.

"Why are you going to the White House?" Abby asked with her lips pressed to the glass of wine

"Fitz is giving a speech for Mellie's campaign. " Olivia responds simply as she lifts her feet on the couch

Abby nods her head "Fitz has really changed, I'm just surprised he wants to see you."

Olivia sits her glass down as she looks at Abby 'yeah, he wants to see me' Olivia says softly trying to ignore the butterflies at the idea of seeing Fitz again and so soon.

Abby shakes her head surprised and stunned 'wow, That's incredible. I can't believe Fitz is so calm about the abortion' Olivia's heart ceases to beat as she freezes at Abbys statement 'he doesn't know about the abortion' Olivia responds earnestly

Abby grabs her wine 'Fitz knows about the abortion, Olivia."

Olivia shakes her head" Fitz does not know " olivia exclaims as she gets up pacing around the living room in circles.

"Olivia, Fitz knows. I was there when he found out."

Olivia stops pacing as she runs to the couch watching Abby with the greatest concern

"Abby, how does Fitz know about the abortion. Did you tell him?" Olivia whispers as though afraid that someone could hear them.

"Of course not Liv; Fitz came in my office and he saw the file and read it. Why do you think I kept trying to keep you away from the White House" Abby looks at Olivia sadly as she watches the range of emotions spread across her face. "He didn't believe that you had an abortion" her eyes close painfully as she thinks about Fitz finding out; the amount of hurt he must have felt.

And suddenly the day in the oval flashbacks before her eyes. The way he spoke to her, how his eyes sparkled as he looked past her wardrobe and saw the depth into her soul. The moment they shared in the oval was something she couldn't describe . The tangible emotion she couldn't place, but under his tender gaze she felt seen once again by the one person that ever truly mattered. Silence filled the room as they absorb one another, how Fitz made sure to cherish Olivia as though it would be his last time.

Her eyes tear up as she replays the words that have been looped in her head since the day in the oval 'I respect your choice-not that you needed it anyways.'

It's all too much and yet it's not. For so long she has worried herself sick at what her actions might do to him and there he sat all along smiling at her and silently telling her 'I forgive you. I understand you. I see you'

Her breathing becomes labored as her lungs become obstructed and her heart becomes heavy. Fitz didn't yell or shame her; he respected her choice even though it undermined his own. The unselfish support he unknowingly gave Olivia leaves her speechless at how he has once again showed her what love feels like.

Olivia does not walk into the oval she practically runs, her body moves without choice, she has to see him, she needs proof, confirmation that he knows about the abortion, that he is aware of what she has done to their future.

Fitz can't possibly know about her Abortion, there is no possible way that he would be this calm- this understanding. If the shoes were reversed Olivia is not certain if she would be this understanding.

All Olivia hears is the clapping of her shoes on the tile floor as she walks pass Charlottes's desk, heading directly into the oval, making sure the door was shut closed so that it is only him and her as it always should be. No one should be privy to their interaction or conversation; this wasn't about Mellie, Jake, or Rowan this is about Olivia and Fitz and nothing more.

She watches him sit behind his desk for a minute and takes note of how the sun is shinning directly on him, how he lifts his head and smiles at her gently as if she is Christmas morning "Hello Liv" his rich baritone voice echoes throughout the room. Olivia stares at him trying to judge any oddities in his tone of voice, any malice or pent up anger . She hears nothing but the sweetest voice talking joyfully to her as though pleased by her appearance. Olivia too finds herself pleased to be in his presences and so she admires him as secretly as she could.

The irony of her break up with Fitz was that she assumed breaking up with him would allow her to be free yet she sees now that it wasn't her that became free but him; without her there to hold him back he has blossomed into everything she imagined him to be and painfully more.

"Can I help you, Liv?" Fitz's voice manages to snap Olivia from her daze as she walks over to the couch.

"You knew" Olivia whispers into the silent room. Finally looking at Fitz she sees the truth- the key glowing so clearly in his eyes. She stands still frozen on the seal as she watches him get up and move towards her.

"I knew" he whispers softly and suddenly the weight she has been carrying on her shoulders dissipates into nothingness at hearing those two words . Olivia pushes Fitz away in fear of him touching her and yet the thought of him not touching her would be one of the most painful action she has ever felt. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders as she holds onto him to survive, her body weakens in his arms but he doesn't drop her. Fitz caresses Olivia's ear with his lips as he says the words she has longed to hear "I'm sorry" he repeats again making sure Olivia heard him this time and felt the sincerity. Her lips tremble and she shakes head in disbelief "why are you sorry, you don't have a reason to be sorry. "

She scoots back from Fitz and he doesn't move, his feet remain planted on the floor where she left him.

" _This_ " Olivia exclaims as she points her finger at herself "is all _my_ fault- I have destroyed everything in my path- "Olivia shouts into the Oval Office not caring who heard her just as long as he hears. "I am a black hole that devours everything in my way...you don't need to apologize to me. Not for that" Her voice fades as her hand covers her mouth to stop herself from crying.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry for not taking the time to look at you and see you." There is sadness and remorse as Fitz speaks about their past mistakes; how painful 'maybe's' actually are. Maybe had Liv spoken about her fears they would be happy and maybe had Fitz listened to them they would still be together. The unequivocal sadness looms around them as two people who are meant to be together never seem capable of such luxury. The sweet tragedy that comes with star crossed lovers; the universe wasn't ready and the stars never quite aligned for them.

His voice is ethereal like a whisper but the pitch vibrates throughout the walls and lands softly on her warm skin. She can hear it in the sound of his voice, the deep baritone.

"I still dream of Vermont" Fitz sadly declaraes as he looks at Olivia and sees his own reflection in her- a shattered mirror of what was and what could have been.

Tears begin to pool unabashed in her eyes, as she fights to not cry , she looks at her feet afraid that looking into his eyes will cause her to get further loss at the depths of his heart.

"So do I" Olivia whispers as she look at him painfully. If asked neither would be able to tell how they found themselves in each other's arms at that moment but they did. Olivia inhales his earthly scent, savoring it in hopes it will soothe her at her lowest moments.

They cry silently as they mourn the future they knew had the chance to experience and the love that has never stopped but was never on time.

Olivia's arms unravel from his, yet his arms remain firmly on her sides- waiting for Olivia to look at him and finally their gazes collide. He felt his chest contract at her wide eye stare, his breath ceases as she removes the air from his lungs and places it in her own. The pull towards her is stronger than anything ever felt before. He stands before her the manifestation of her dreams. The quest for power eventually lead Olivia to love. The truest power springs from love.

Olivia laughs sarcastically as she stares at Fitz clearly and sees the truth was always in the iris of his eyes. "This whole time I have been fighting and searching for this missing piece- this elusive key..." she pauses for a moment as her voice shakes "I've been looking for you." Olivia confirms as she shakes her head at the realization. She has wanted the White House and fought for it because she gathered from her subconscious that winning the White House would also include winning Fitz, she always assumed Fitz would be included in her quest for the White House.

Whenever she thinks of Fitz she automatically connects him to the White House, she knew Mellie was running for President but a part of her always thought Fitz would still be there even when his time ran out . She has never actually envisioned anyone else but him as President; the heir she fell in love with would be the president not because it was his birth right but because it was always his calling to lead and her calling to stand right beside him as his equal.

Fitz smiles gently at her confession, making sure not to interrupt her as she shares her deepest thoughts. With trepidation he caresses her wet cheek, wiping away new tears that fall from her brown doe eyes.

"I've been here; Livvie. I've been waiting for you."

Her eyebrow arches as she looks at Fitz curiously "Waiting for what?" Olivia ask shyly

"I've waiting for you to do whatever you needed to do. I just hoped that when you were done you would find your way back to me."

She smiles sadly "I didn't really think there was a place for me to go back too"

Fitz smiles cheekily at Olivia "There is always a place for you in my heart. If you ever get tired of the rain, I'll shelter you through the storm"

Her eyes are soft when they met his; rendering Fitz completely frozen and captivated by the look on her face. Olivia doesn't have to say it because Fitz feels it, she's in love with him.

"What do you wish for Olivia?" Fitz ask gently

Olivia met Fitz's gaze and answered truthfully, without her conscious interfering "to go home- to be free" Olivia whispers brokenly

He looks at her, aware of the yearning and exhaustion etched on her face. The sadness radiating from her eyes as her shoulders stoop, and her smile falters.

In her eyes she's broken and lost and in his, he swears he has never truly seen her before as he does now.

"Let's go home" Fitz says simply as though it was the simplest solution.

No word is uttered but silent confirmation, as they walk out of the White House with their hands entwined leaving all there troubles and fears here.

At last the universe becomes centered and the stars align just for these two people to come together and have the life they are owed- the life they deserve.

 **X**

The ending is far more sappy then what I truly envision but because this is a one shot; I wanted to end this story on a happy note but I do see Abby being the one to tell Olivia about the abortion and Olivia and Fitz having a true moment of sincerity and understanding.

We we have a long hiatus so keep strong gladiators and read FF.

Until next time ...xoxo


End file.
